Savior
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Cloud is happy and content with his wife Sarah and his two children. But when his children are kidnapped, his peaceful world comes crashing down. Now, with Sarah he must save his children before it's too late. Trilogy to "The Missing Piece" CloudxOC


**A/N: **I know you've all been waiting for this.That's right, it's the Cloud Strife trilogy! There's a chance the title might change, as I am not satisfied with it completely. If you have any ideas, please message me. Oh, this chapter here is five years later after the final chapter of "The Missing Piece" .Okay, enough of my ranting. Enjoy! R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. Sarah, Zack, and Lily belong to me though.

Cloud's POV

I tilt my head up at the sky; the clouds being pushed by the wind. A calm breeze flies by me and my hair sways a bit in the wind.

_'The sky; it's so blue.'_ I think to myself.

"Perfect weather today huh Cloud?"

I return to reality upon hearing the voice of a woman. I look down to my right to see the owner of the voice laying down on the grass with her arms spread out.

"Yeah, it sure is." I replied settling myself down next to her.

Suddenly I heard a small childish cry and fear creeps into my heart; until I see a small boy with black spiky hair being followed by a little blonde haired girl.

"Dad! Look what Lily did to me!" The boy looked displeased and a smile crept up on my face upon seeing the sight before me.

A crown of daises rests upon his head and the little girl behind him giggled.

"I think he looks cute daddy." The 5 year old girl chirped.

"Flowers are gross!" The boy took off the crown of flowers and threw them to the ground.

"Flowers are pretty!" The girl shouted.

In a matter of moments the two are going into a dispute on the subject of flowers.

My name is Cloud Strife and I am 33 years old. I am a member of the group known as AVALANCHE; some say that i'm the leader, but I beg to differ. The woman laying on the grass beside me is the love of my life, Sarah.

She has her eyes closed now; breathing in the fresh air around her. Her long black hair spills out around her and I can not help but gaze down at her beauty. She must sense me staring at her, cause the lids of her eyes open revealing her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Is something wrong Cloud?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, just thinking." I answered and she accepted my explanation with a smile. Her eyes than focus on the two bricking children standing in front of us.

The boy's name is Zack; named after a old buddy of mine and the little 5 year old girl's name is Lily. Sarah said that she wanted to name her after a flower in tribute to Aeris since she loved flowers so much, so we named her Lily.

These two are my precious children.

Zack indeed has my trademark hair; spiky just like mine, but just the difference of color. His is black just like his mother's. His blue eyes come from me since Sarah has purple eyes.

Lily on the other hand has medium length blonde hair; the blonde coming from me. Her eyes though are indeed like her mother's.

All in all, I love them both.

I watch as the debate between the two siblings rages on.

"Flowers are for girls!" Zack said.

"But daddy likes flowers! Don't you daddy?" Lily's cute little eyes looked at me. She always makes the cutest faces that's hard to resist.

"Uh huh." I answered and a smile beamed on her face.

"See! Told ya!" She spun in a circle for the victory she just won.

Zack looked bummed out and I don't blame him. After all, if your younger sister beat you in any challenge you'd be bummed out too.

I hear the sweet music of Sarah's angelic laughter filling my ears.

"What's so funny Sarah?" I ask.

She sits up and hugs her knees.

"They're so cute when they fight; I can't help it." She said.

I scoot closer to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She rests her head on my chest. We stay like this for awhile; enjoying each other's company.

"Your son is gonna grow up just like you; a hero." She said quietly.

"I'm no hero Sarah." I protest.

"Of course you are. When are you gonna accept it?" She questioned, but I did not reply.

"Even if you don't think you're a hero, you are in my eyes." She whispered and I couldn't help but kiss her forehead in response.

"I love you." I whisper closing my eyes.

"I know." She said sweetly in understanding.

We sit here in silence, no more words are needed. No words can describe how i'm feeling right now.

Sarah is right here in my arms with a loving smile on her face. In the distance my two children are chasing one another laughing under the clear blue sky. Once again I find myself staring up at the blue atmosphere.

_'The sky; it's so blue.'_

Sarah is right; indeed it is perfect weather.

And here I am in the this lush green field with my loving family.

My life can't get any better than this.


End file.
